Not Today!
by distorted-mind
Summary: Haley James tries to hide the fact that she is finally falling for somebody.
1. Default Chapter

"Come out of there Haley James!" A man, holding a basketball, on the street bellowed. His sudden interruption of silence in the neighborhood seemed to put everyone in distress.

"Will you please keep it down!" An old man shouted back with evident irritation in his voice.

"Sorry sir! I would, if dear Haley James will get out of her castle and accompany me to school." the persuading guy remarked with a very peculiar British accent, obviously fooling around.

Finally, after a minute or so, Haley opened her windows-enjoying the feel of fresh air on her skin. Upon seeing ,Lucas, her best friend, Haley immediately shut the windows close with a loud bang-causing her half- annoyed neighbors to complain even more.

"What the hell is wrong with you Girl!" an old lady nearby raised her cane and pointed to the direction of Haley's room.

"Quite disturbing, isn't she?" Lucas asked trying to hide the smile creeping across his face.

Haley took a quick shower and slid into her usual jeans . She examined her self carefully at the mirror .

"Do I wear the green or the red blouse?" she asked her self.

"It doesn't matter what you wear haley , Trust me You'll look the same." Luke shouted from outside her house.

_Oh God! He knows me to well_ ,she thought.

"Shut the hell up !" she shouted back.

"Will you keep it down!Some of us are still sleeping." the old man was obviously flaring up.

Lucas heard a loud bang from behind.

'Finally, Lucas gave a sigh of relief.

"We're almost late you know? What took you so long?" He used the ball to do a trick but it accidentally slipped from his hands.

Haley was wearing a black semi-loose shirt to hide her unwanted fats and blue-jeans,

'Whatever luke!" she exclaimed.

_She is obviously not in the mood for fun.Who cares! Lucas_ thought .

"What's up my dearest best friend?" Lucas knew it would irritate Haley. She never wanted to be called "dearest." She found it so annoying. She'd usually punch Lucas on the shoulder until he suffers from excruciating pain but today Haley tried her best to act like a sophisticated woman even if she was itching to punch Lucas for being such a dream-wrecker.

"Am I suppose to hide or something?" confusion was written all over his face.

Haley let out a hardly noticible sigh.

She slowly approached Lucas who was already trying to back away when Haley grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him near her and whispered something in his ear.

"You know Luke, I asked you to be my friend not my alarm clock!"

A small grin escaped from her.

"C'mon Luke, Do you really want to be late for school?" she shot a devious look.

"Fine, Ms. James, something is going on and you don't want to tell, I'll find it soon enough so why don't you save your self from all the trouble and spill it out?" Luke sounded really suspicious. He didn't bother hiding it.

Lucas tried reading Haleys facial expression but he couldn't extract anything from her.

After a couple of minutes of simply staring incessantly at Haley, devastation took over him. "Fine Let's do it your way Ms. James." he raised an eyebrow as Haley slid in to the passenger seat.

_Oh god! Does he know anything _she said worriedly to herself.

A/N : Hope you enjoyed it! More to come......... Please Review


	2. Almost but not quite

Since they left Haley's house, not a word had been spoken.

The music that was playing on the radio made Haley feel uncomfortable.

_An old senseless love song ! great_! she thought

Luke kept his eyes glued on the road while Haley, dear Haley, tried to look like she was admiring all the houses they had passed by - from the Smiths to the Newtons to the Gresbers and so on.. as if she had not seen them only yesterday.

_This sucks_ !she felt her chest was going to explode.

After 10 minutes of nothing but silence except for the annoying song that was playing on the radio, Haley decided to break the ice.

"Luke, What the hell is this music?" She pinched his arm.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Luke asked. He gently rubbed the reddish mark on his skin while still managing to keep his other hand on the wheel.

_He looks so cute when he's pissed off _she told herself, unconsciously she let out a soft giggle

"I don't know, Maybe for being so quiet?" she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Hmmm... I like the smell of his aftershave_ she told herself as she breathed in the sweet scent of Lucas.

Luke's mood seemed to lighten up but he was obviously still upset over what happened that morning.

"If you think pinching me will get you off the hook, News Flash Ms. James, It's not working , not a chance!" He replied with an eyebrow raised.

"You know Haley, you are really freakin' me out!" he made a remark that sounded more serious than intended.

She inched away and stared once more outside.

She wanted to tell Luke something but was scared that she might loose her best friend if she did.

"What do you mean?" she tried to act as innocent as she can.

_She's a pretty hard case to crack_, Lucas thought.

Taking Haley's advice, he looked for another radio station.

When he finally found something that would suit Haley's taste, he rolled his eyes and gave a hardly noticeable sigh.

"Happy?" he asked, taking a quick glance at her.

"Yup" her reply was barely audible.

The surrounding seemed so peaceful except for some kids who were throwing water balls at each other.

_Darn it! Why does life have to be so complicated_? She asked her self.

Haley decided to simply close her eyes and pretend that she was sleeping. In that manner, Luke would stop asking her questions.

For a minute, all she could feel was the vibration coming out from the speakers which were located right behind her.

She tried to sort all the thoughts running through her head that were driving her insane.

Was she finally going to tell Luke what she had been aching to confess since last week?

With out a word, Luke turned off the engine. Haley noticed a change in her surrounding, She caught a glimpse of one of the most popular guys in school,Nathan Scott,the half -bother of Lucas who was a certified ASSHOLE.,Unsurprisingly, he evidently was having fun with his new girl friend.

At one corner, she saw a girl and a boy making out near the principals' office. The guy was barely clothed.Luckily, the principal wasn't in schoool yet.

_Boy! Is that love or lust?_she questioned.

Haley was about to get out from the car when Lucas suddenly, grabbed her arm and asked her to stay for a while.

"Look Hales!" he said with a sort of defeat look on his face

He faced Haley, staring deeply at her hazel-colored eyes.

"I love you"

_Oh my God ! What_? Her heart raced in excitement.

"I love you, you're my best friend. If there's something troubling you, you can always tell me."he said with sincere concern on his face.

_I knew it was to good to be true_, she thought, masking the disappointment on her face.

"I know that Luke" she said sweetly,

"And if you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here for you right?" he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Right., you know, you're beginning to sound like my dad" She replied, punching him playfully on his shoulder.

"And you're finally wearing a diff. color of blouse" he teased, staring with a smile at her outfit.

"Well, black is the real color of my soul.you know?"she said, giving him a devilish look.

"Are you trying to make a joke? If you are ,it's really funny" he shot an –I –don't –think-so –look.

"Hahahahaha! Whatever Luke!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Luke pulled Haley for a long warm hug which caught her by surprise.

"I'm just here for you ok?" he sweetly whispered in her ear.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"Now, C'mon , you don't want to be late for classes do you?" he gave her a smirk which she adored the most.

Luke opened the door and carried the books for Haley.

"Thanks" she tried hard not to blush but failed.

_That was an extremely long ride _she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Luke, Hales Wait up!" a familiar voice from the crowd shouted.

Turning back, the person Haley avoided to see the most was standing in front of her.

_Great! Just the person I wanted to bump into_. Just the same, she managed to give a fake smile.

A/N: Hope you liked it.. Thanks for the reviews !!! PLease keep on reviewing. There's more to come!!


	3. Being A friend

"Hey Haley !" a man with brownish hair , 5'9 in height stood in front of her, holding several books which kept on slipping from his grasp.

"Oh Hey" her reply was barely audible.

_Why now MARC! _She thought angrily as she heard Lucas softly giggle.

"So what's up marc?" Lucas asked with his eyes fixed on Haley,trying to annoy her.

Haley could feel her cheeks burning pink. The presence of Marc was suffocating her. He was her worst nightmare. Everywhere she turned -the mall, karen's café ,library,canteen, he was there, simply waving at her with a tattoed smile on his face.

"So do you have plans later, I mean after tutoring Sam, working at Karen's café , doing grocery and hmmm.." he paused for awhile, running his hand through his gelled brown hair.

"Oh! Man, maybe I should give you Haley's planner" Lucas interrupted. He bit his lips hard to control the laughter escaping from him while Haley constantly gave him deadly stares.

"Don't you dare Lucas!" Haley murmured , she could feel sweat forming on her forehead.

_This guy is a psycho_ ,she thought irritatingly.

"Hey did I miss out anything?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Nope I think you know my schedule better than me." She replied with a forced smile on her face. Lucas was already giving in. He's teeth were already showing. He turned his back from them to hide the uninvited smile on his face.

_Poor Hales_ he thought with an even bigger grin

"Anyway, Gotta go! I still have to attend my club....See you later... Don't miss me too much BABY!" He winked at her with an awful Elvis Presley imitation.

In a second, Marc stormed off in front of them. Unfortunately for him, one of the school bullies spotted him. He ran as fast as he could with his mouth half open, going around trees, falling on top of few cheerleaders while the very determined bully stumbled on some rocks, hurting his knee seriously.

"Hmmmm. No one messes with Marc Travis!" he shouted loudly that almost everyone looked at him with quizzical looks on their faces.

"I guess that was Marc!" Lucas and Haley said jokingly at the same time.

'c'mon let's go to the locker" Hales said grabbing his arm.

Prisoner chains seemed attached on everyone's feet as they lazily forced themselves to walk towards their classrooms. The cold whooshing air made them feel sleepy. Monday was never an exciting day. Lectures ,Lectures ,Lectures and MORE Boring Lectures!

* * *

"Luke, C'mon hurry up!" Lucas' head was buried in the locker. Hales kept stomping her foot on the floor.

"Wait Hales, I'm looking for something really important." Lucas replied softly that his echo from the locker was the only thing heard.

"Why are you so annoyed anyway?" He asked with his head almost out of his locker.

"Let me see, I just have to do some tutoring later,

Mr.Bekesbie is pressuring me to enter this contest which I really really don't like,

And Oh I still have to deal with Marc, so to answer your question, I don't feel annoyed!" she answered sarcastically.

"Alright! Jesus!It's like the whole world is on your shoulder! Relax hales!" he caressed her back to calm her down.

"Anyway, What were you looking for?" she replied less irritated.trying to squeeze her head into the locker.

"Oh! Nothing, just wasting time" he answered with a smirk on his face.

"What the Hell ! Luke!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

"Shh.... Keep it down Haley James!" her teacher in History raised an eyebrow at her as she passed by them. Haley managed to smile sweetly.

"Look what you did!' she remarked angrily at Luke, giving him the i-don't-want-to-talk-to-you look. Luke didn't mind her reply and burst out into laughter.

"I'm going to our first class, Talk to me when you're not such a jerk!" she slapped his arm hard, causing him to curse loudly.

"k Aw! Okay I wasted your precious time ! I'm sorry...." He said, still rubbing his arm from the excruciating pain that Haley had caused him. Haley turned her back from him and headed to the classroom.

She walked as fast as she could upon seeing Luke following her.

"Hales! Wait please I'm sorry!"He grabbed her arm and again was face to face with his best friend.

"Luke, didn't you hear me awhile ago!" Haley shot an irritated look.

"Okay, Okay" He raised his hands up as if he was being rubbed.

"I came to the locker because I wanted to give you something." He said looking directly at her eyes.

_Oh Boy! I hate it when he seems too serious _she thought.

"Yeah... What's that?" she pretended not to care.

"I looked for my grip ball." He handed her a red small ball. Hales examined it with a puzzled expression.

"I use that when I feel so stressed out. I just squeeze it and I begin to feel relieved. I thought it might help you since you're not telling me something that seems to be eating you up." He said softly.

"Oh! Thanks Luke!" she replied. She felt so embarrassed that her eyes were glued on the floor.

"By the way Luke," she was about to say something important to Luke when she noticed he wasn't in front of her anymore.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Luke was already a meter away from her.

"I just have to do something really important." Luke winked at her and ran as fast as he could. They didn't notice they were the last people in the Hall.

"What?" she shouted but Luke was far enough not to hear her.

"See you later then Lucas "she murmured. A big grin escaped from her but she didn't bother to hide it.

A/N:Sorry if it took me so long to update it. I promise to make a better chapter. Please keep on reviewing guyz

And thank you for the wonderful reviews. Keep on reading !

Reviews, reviews and more reviews! Thanks!


End file.
